neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Jak and Daxter
Jak and Daxter is a video game franchise created by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. The games have been released exclusively for the PlayStation consoles and are considered to be the spiritual successor to the Crash Bandicoot series.1 The games are story-based platformers which include action, racing and puzzle elements. The games take place in a fictional universe, and follow the adventures of Jak and Daxter as they try to uncover the secrets of their world and unravel the mysteries left behind by an ancient race of Precursors. The first three games in the series have been re-released on the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita as part of a remastered collection that includes 720p resolution and stereoscopic 3D along with support for the PlayStation Network. The transfer was handled by Mass Media Inc. with Naughty Dog assisting with the conversion of the games.2 Contents hide 1 Games 1.1 Main series 1.2 Spin offs 1.3 Other games 2 Development 2.1 Engine 3 Gameplay 4 Setting 4.1 Characters 5 Critical reception 5.1 Awards 6 Merchandise 7 Miscellaneous media 8 Future 9 See also 10 References Gamesedit Main seriesedit Title Details Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Original release date(s): JP December 20, 2001 NA December 4, 2001 EU December 7, 2001 Release years by system: 2001 - PlayStation 2 2012 - PlayStation 3 2013 - PlayStation Vita Notes: Developed by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. Re-released as part of a high-definition collection. Title Details Jak II Original release date(s): JP March 11, 2004 NA October 14, 2003 EU October 17, 2003 Release years by system: 2003 - PlayStation 2 2012 - PlayStation 3 2013 - PlayStation Vita Notes: Developed by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. Re-released as part of a high-definition collection. Released as Jak II: Renegade in Europe. Title Details Jak 3 Original release date(s): NA November 9, 2004 EU November 26, 2004 Release years by system: 2004 - PlayStation 2 2012 - PlayStation 3 2013 - PlayStation Vita Notes: Developed by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. Re-released as part of a high-definition collection. The game was not released in Japan. Title Details Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Original release date(s): JP November 19, 2009 NA November 3, 2009 EU November 20, 2009 Release years by system: 2009 - PlayStation 2 2009 - PlayStation Portable Notes: Developed by High Impact Games and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. The game was originally intended to be a PlayStaion Portable exclusive. Spin offsedit Title Details Jak X Original release date(s): NA October 18, 2005 EU November 4, 2005 Release years by system: 2006 - PlayStation 2 Notes: Developed by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. Released as Jak X: Combat Racing in Europe. The game was not released in Japan. Title Details Daxter Original release date(s): NA 14 March 2006 EU April 13, 2006 Release years by system: 2006 - PlayStation Portable Notes: Developed by Ready at Dawn and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. The game was not released in Japan. Other gamesedit Title Details PlayStation Move Heroes Original release date(s): JP March 24, 2011 NA March 22, 2011 EU March 25, 2011 Release years by system: 2011 - PlayStation 3 Notes: Developed by Nihilistic Software and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. Known as Gachinko Heroes in Japan. Title Details Jak and Daxter Collection Original release date(s): NA February 7, 2012 EU February 22, 2012 Release years by system: 2012 - PlayStation 3 2013 - PlayStation Vita Notes: Developed by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. The port was handled by Mass Media Inc. The game was not released in Japan. Developmentedit Naughty Dog began creating a new game shortly after the release of the sixth-generation of consoles. Only two programmers were originally allocated to the project as the rest of the department were still developing Crash Team Racing. They began by designing a new graphics engine that would be capable of rendering a seamlessly connected, open world environment. They then developed a fully articulated character to examine the engines efficiency before presenting the idea to Sony Computer Entertainment following the completion of Crash Team Racing.34 Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy had a budget of $14 million and a development cycle that lasted nearly three years.5 In that time, they managed to create a fully interactive world and conceived a narrative that would allow for more meaningful character development. The two central characters also went through a rigid design process that took inspiration from both Manga and Disney animation. They had initially planned on introducing a third character who would evolve as the game progressed in a Tamogotchi-style fashion. However, this idea was scrapped as it led to several unnecessary complications. The games soundtrack was recorded at Mutato Muzika Studios and was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh, Josh Mancell, and Larry Hopkins.34 Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier was originally planned as a PlayStation Portable exclusive and was in the process of being developed by Naughty Dog when it was cancelled.6 Even Wells revealed that they were unable to sustain the games development alongside Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and made the decision to pass the project onto High Impact Games. Naughty later acknowledged: "If we had had to do it all over again, we would have done some things differently in the execution of The Lost Frontier. I’m not happy with that being Jak’s swan song. I think we could have done a lot better.” — Sam Thompson, producer at Naughty Dog and Sony Computer Entertainment.6 Engineedit Jak and Daxter was developed using a modified version of the Kinetica engine. The engine went through several modifications and updates as the series progressed in collaboration with Insomniac Games and High Impact Games.7 Gameplayedit Jak in dark mode. The Jak and Daxter series is primarily a story-based platformer presented in the third-person perspective. The player can explore a multitude of different areas in an open world environment and can perform several melee attacks. A substance called Eco can also be manipulated to enhance the players abilities. A hover bike and a large bird species are also available for transportation and to gain access to hard to reach places. Power cells and Precursor orbs are required to advance the story in The Precursor Legacy, while completing story related missions unlock new locations in all subsequent entries. Shooting elements are introduced in Jak II, which feature customisable weapons and other varied forms of combat. Several features from the previous game also expanded upon. Daxter is also a playable character and features in several Crash Bandicoot-esque missions. Dark Eco powers also become available, which is countered by the introduction of Light Eco powers in Jak 3. Driving becomes a core ingredient and is further expanded upon in Jak 3. In The Lost Frontier aerial combat is integrated into the series. Precursor orbs can be collected in each game to unlock cheats. Jak X deviates from the series more traditional style of gameplay, and is based on the driving mechanics developed for Jak 3. Several extras can be unlocked for Jak X and Daxter by linking up the save files from the two respective games, and several player skins can be unlocked if the player has save files from The Precursor Legacy, Jak II, Jak 3 and Insomniac Games Ratchet: Deadlocked. Settingedit Jak and Daxter is set in a fictional universe. The first game takes place in a world brimming with various natural environments that are encompassed by village settlements, and ancient Precursors ruins can be found dotted throughout the landscape. An elemental substance called Eco is prominent throughout the game and is considered the worlds life source. Subsequent entries are set in a future setting that has witnessed large advancements both society and technology. There are many distinct and differing environments available to discover and explore. Charactersedit Main article: List of Jak and Daxter characters The two main characters of the series in their first appearance The Jak and Daxter universe is populated primarily by a humanoid elf-like species. Jak is the main protagonist of the series, and is playable in every game with the exception of Daxter. In The Precursor Legacy he accidentally turns Daxter into an ottsel (a fictional hybrid of an otter and weasel) and sets out to undo the transformation. In Jak II, he is infused with Dark Eco due to experimentation's performed by Baron Praxis, and in Jak 3 he is blessed with Light Eco by the Precursors. In Jak X, he is forced to race in the Kras City Grand Championship in order to save his life. He later travels to The Brink to investigate the Eco shortage that is ravaging his world in The Lost Frontier. Daxter is the secondary protagonist from the Jak & Daxter series. He is Jak's sidekick, and is often found getting into trouble, which results in him turning into an ottsel. He rescues Jak at the beginning of Jak II, and becomes playable intermittently for the first time in the series. In Jak 3 his role is expanded, and he gets a pair of pants as a reward for his efforts, as was an ongoing gag in the game. In Daxter, he details his adventures in the two-year time span before he managed to break Jak out of prison. In Jak X, he accompanies Jak and his friends to Kras City, and assists them as they compete in the Kras City Grand Championship. He later travels with Jak and Keira to The Brink in The Lost Frontier. Critical receptionedit Aggregate review scores Game GameRankings Metacritic Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (PS2) 90.22%8 (PS2) 909 Jak II (PS2) 87.93%10 (PS2) 8711 Jak 3 (PS2) 85.33%12 (PS2) 8413 Jak X: Combat Racing (PS2) 77.01%14 (PS2) 7615 Daxter (PSP) 86.35%16 (PSP) 8517 Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (PSP) 72.84%18 (PS2) 69.50%19 (PSP) 7120 (PS2) 7221 The series has received positive reviews from critics, who called it "the best action platformers of (that) generation".6 IGN gave praise to the "huge worlds, memorable characters, action packed stories, and great gameplay."6 GameSpot gave similar praise, saying "its tight execution and heavy action elements ensure that things never become dull", and that "it manages to provide a rewarding gameplay experience that shouldn't be missed."22 Game Informer noted "the series was driven by a restless sense of innovation", praising "Naughty Dog's work in this franchise (for creating) great characters, finely tuned gameplay, and a unceasing inventiveness", and felt "the Jak games stand up as epic adventures."23 Eurogamer stated that "the Jak and Daxter series may not be as solid a platformer as Sly Cooper and its gunplay isn't as refined as Ratchet & Clank's – but in terms of ambition, invention and grandiosity, it remains leagues above its last-gen platforming brethren". They further stated : "The Jak and Daxter series remains a fascinating document of the evolution of the action adventure; its heroes are unstuck in time, without a genre to call home. No series has been so willing to switch gameplay styles with such reckless abandon, and The Jak and Daxter Trilogy represents a shining example of what happens when a capable developer takes a huge risk."24 Awardsedit Merchandiseedit Naughty Dog have released various forms of merchandise since the series inception. These include strategy guides for each game, several forms of clothing and collectible figures25 A limited edition Precursor orb was also released to celebrate the series 10th anniversary.26 Miscellaneous mediaedit The Jak and Daxter series has been featured in a variety of other media since its inception. In LittleBigPlanet, LittleBigPlanet 2 and LittleBigPlanet Karting, a Jak costume and Daxter costume are available for Sackboy through bonus add-ons. Jak and Daxter appeared as playable characters in the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita title PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. In Ratchet: Deadlocked, Jak appears as an alternate skin for Ratchet. In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Daxter appears wearing a leopard loincloth as a museum treasure. Its description reads "The Lutrela Nivadensis is a rare hybrid species of the Carnivora family. It is known for its orange fur and loud mouth." A "Strange Relic" can be discovered in the Uncharted series, another game series developed by Naughty Dog. It is a copy of the Precursor orbs found in the Jak and Daxter universe, and when translated reads "NaughtyDog, Madman." Jak appears alongside Ratchet as a playable character in Hot Shots Golf Fore! Daxter acts as a golf caddy with Clank. Jak and Daxter appear on posters in the Ratchet & Clank universe. Jak and Daxter appear in several background cameos in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando. Daxter is referenced in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, with "Ottsel" written across Nathan Drake's swimsuit, and a picture of Daxter's face on the sleeve. Daxter is featured as a free DLC character in the PlayStation 3 exclusive game PAIN. In Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, a pair of Jak Goggles can be purchased from the PlayStation Store for use in multiplayer. In The Last of Us, Jak and Daxter make several cameos in the form of easter eggs and unlockable outfits. Futureedit Even Wells revealed that they had explored the idea making a new game extensively before the development began on The Last of Us.27 Creative director Neil Druckmann later unveiled several illustrations for the abandoned game at a conference for The Last of Us. He explained that they had planned on making a reboot of the series and had spent along time exploring various concepts.28 See alsoedit Book icon Book: Jak and Daxter List of voice actors in the Jak and Daxter series Naughty Dog Ready at Dawn High Impact Games Mass Media Inc. Nihilistic Software Crash Bandicoot Ratchet & Clank Sly Cooper PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Referencesedit Jump up ^ Antony Wanjala. "Jak and Daxter: Why We Still Love Naughty Dog’s Dynamic Duo". What Culture. Retrieved January 29, 2014. Jump up ^ Eddie Makuch. "Jak and Daxter Collection hits PS3 February 7". Gamespot. Retrieved January 29, 2014. ^ Jump up to: a b Stephen White. "Postmortem: Naughty Dog's Jak and Daxter: the Precursor Legacy". Gamasutra. Retrieved January 29, 2014. ^ Jump up to: a b Arnold K (SolidSnake). "Interview with Naughty Dog staff". PSXemtreme. Retrieved January 29, 2014. Jump up ^ Colin Moriarty. "Rising to Greatness: The History of Naughty Dog Page 9". IGN. Retrieved January 29, 2014. ^ Jump up to: a b c d Colin Moriarty. "Rising to Greatness: The History of Naughty Dog Page 13". IGN. Retrieved January 29, 2014. Jump up ^ "Postmortem: Insomniac Games' Ratchet and Clank". Gamasutra. Retrieved January 29, 2014. Jump up ^ "Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved January 23, 2013. Jump up ^ "Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved January 23, 2013. Jump up ^ "Jak II Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved April 18, 2011. Jump up ^ "Jak II Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved April 18, 2011. Jump up ^ "Jak 3 Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved April 18, 2011. Jump up ^ "Jak 3 Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved April 18, 2011. Jump up ^ "Jak X: Combat Racing Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved January 23, 2013. Jump up ^ "Jak X: Combat Racing Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved January 23, 2013. Jump up ^ "Daxter Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved January 23, 2013. Jump up ^ "Daxter Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved January 23, 2013. Jump up ^ "Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved January 23, 2013. Jump up ^ "Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved January 23, 2013. Jump up ^ "Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved January 23, 2013. Jump up ^ "Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved January 23, 2013. Jump up ^ Satterfield, Shane (December 7, 2001). "Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Review, Page 2 - GameSpot.com". Uk.gamespot.com. Retrieved March 4, 2012. Jump up ^ "Jak and Daxter Review". GameInformer. Retrieved January 5, 2012. Jump up ^ "Jak and Daxter Trilogy Review". EuroGamer. Retrieved January 5, 2012. Jump up ^ "Check out this sweet new Jak and Daxter statue". Destructoid. Retrieved January 25, 2014. Jump up ^ "Sony sends orb to celebrate Jak & Daxter's 10th birthday". Destructoid. Retrieved January 25, 2014. Jump up ^ Robert Purchese. "Naughty Dog: A new Jak & Daxter would do everyone a disservice". EuroGamer. Retrieved January 29, 2014. Jump up ^ Leon Hurley. "Naughty Dog’s Jak & Daxter reboot". PlayStation Official Magazine. Retrieved January 29, 2014. show v t e Jak and Daxter show v t e Naughty Dog show v t e Sony Computer Entertainment Worldwide Studios show v t e List of video game franchises owned by Sony Computer Entertainment Category:2001 introductions Category:Jak and Daxter games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video game franchises Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional duos Category:Science fantasy video games Category:Post-apocalyptic video games Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2001